Seven Days of Lonely
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Derek is out on a date when he realizes what he had along and how fast he was losing it. Read and Review please


**Alright, here's a one-shot I thought of when I was shopping with my sister, I heard the song "7 days of lonely" by I Nine and this is what it inspired. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM unfortunatly CBS does and doesn't know what to do with such a great responsiblity! I don't own the song either! **

**~ASH**

Derek was waiting for Tamara to show up; he had told her to meet for dinner at 7 and it was now 7:30. He had offered to pick her up but she had to work late and told him she'd just meet him there. They had only seen each other twice, once for drinks and the second time she came over and watched a movie. He wasn't sure where this was going but he liked being needed again, he missed his best friend unfortunately she had a boyfriend and didn't need him anymore. Penelope was still there at work and they still had their banter, not as often, he barely called her baby girl. God, how he missed her but here he was waiting for Tamara Barnes to show up, Penelope was never late, in fact she was early. He needed to get her out of his head, she moved on to Kevin Lynch and he didn't need to mop waiting for her to leave him, no he was going to create his own life.

Tamara finally showed up at 8 and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to take so long, I was almost out the door when I got call from my aunt. She wanted to know how I was doing, the first time she's called me in 4 years."

"No big deal Tam, I ordered an appetizer and a beer, I hope you are ready for the best fried food ever."

"Yeah sure Derek sounds great" She said in an unpleased tone of voice

"Baby, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Derek, we've known each other for 3 weeks and no you haven't, fine I'll get it a try. Why did you want to go to this pub/bar joint anyway?" She asked

Derek just shrugged; he loved it here and thought maybe it was time to share his life with someone other than Penelope Garcia. He hadn't been here since maybe a week after he told Penelope she was his God give solace and now as he drank his beer with Tamara he realized she was the anti-Penelope. He was so in love with his baby girl it was sad; he needed someone to make him forget, so he chooses someone the complete opposite. The server came over to the table

"Hi my name is Jennifer; now miss what would you like to drink?"

Tamara just scanned the menu before saying, "I'll just have water, thanks."

"No problem miss, are you two ready to order dinner?"

Derek looked at Tamara then informed the server, "Yes, I'd like to have a blue cheese burger please and another beer would be nice."

"No problem, and what can I get for you miss?"

"I guess, since it's the only thing that looks good I'll just get a chicken ceaser salad. Thanks" Tamara said while shoving the menu at the server, who took them both and walked off.

That was the first time Derek had seen that side of Tamara, the snob side, he loved this place and she was acting like he brought her to the ghetto of Chicago to eat from trash cans. He was about to say something about it when he realized it was time for the live entertainment they usually had here on Wednesday nights. He was excited to hear the locals sing and when he saw who was getting ready on stage his heart fell. There in a beautiful blue dress was his baby girl; he didn't even know she sang outside of the shower. He saw her approach the microphone and began talking.

"Hello again regulars, I'm here again! I hope I get the response I did last time. I will sing anything people want but right now I just need to sing a song for me. You guys remember me singing all those love songs about my boyfriend; well he's gone as of last week, because he got a job somewhere else and didn't want to do long distance. I had a great best friend who I wanted to call but we grew apart, the other day I was in the mall and heard this song and it made think about my best friend. So here is "7 days of Lonely" by I Nine."

He was completely mesmerized by her, the way her lips moved while she spoke the crowd. He heard her say Lynch was gone, why didn't he know that? Why hadn't she told him, she couldn't think that he wouldn't drop everything just to see her smile? He heard the music begin and Tamara say, "hey isn't that girl you work with? What a loser if being a tech nerd isn't enough, a lounge singer. That is why I went to college, so I wouldn't have to be humiliated."

He turned his head just as Penelope took a breath to begin and said "Tam you can either shut up or leave, your choice, that's my best friend who obviously thinks she can't confide in me. Now take back those comments or leave now." Tamara just huffed, grabbed her jacket and left. Derek didn't care he just watched her baby girl sing…

_Ohh  
I got a call today  
At 3 AM  
It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again.  
So I hung up the phone  
and I screamed out loud  
I felt so alone, I should had said the things I'm thinking now_

Ohh never thought it would be so hard to let you go

Tell me how I'm gonna make it you're the one I can't forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.  
(The seven days of lonely, yeah)

Derek saw her eyes begin to tear a little. He was such an idiot how did he not notice this, how did he not know she sang at their favorite place. He hadn't been here in a while, but still, how could he not see she was hurting. He watched her take a pause before continuing. 

Oh it's deafening  
The bitter truth  
I'm doing everything for the first time again without you  
I pretend I'm ok  
But it aches inside  
There's got to be a way that's better than just getting by

Ohh never thought it be so hard to let you go

Tell me how I'm gonna make it you're the one I can't forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.

My heart is speeding up and slowing down to know I know it's over, it's over  
And can you die of heartbreak to die for love lost young I pray to find it again, oh again

She finally made eye contact with Derek and he began to feel like every sad, bitter emotion was sent straight to him. He saw the crimson start to invade her cheeks and the tear starting to evade the blinking eyelid. She was trying to hold herself together, that he could tell, no matter how long they were ever apart he could look into those beautiful eyes and see her soul.

Got a call today  
At 3 AM  
It's what you didn't say that hurts again

Tell me how I'm gonna make it you're the one I can't forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Ohhhhhh

The music died and she told the crowd "Alright, I'll be back in 10 minutes, need a break after the emotional release. Put your request on the sheet and I'll be happy to do them for you.", before rushing off stage and out the back door. Derek didn't waste a minute before running after her, he looked outside and didn't see her.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" He heard her say and nearly caused him to jump out of his boots. She was sitting on a bench in the jacket he bought her two Christmas' ago.

"I came to find you baby girl"

"Don't baby girl me right now Derek, I'm extremely raw and I feel exposed to a point that I don't know how I'm going to go back in there. When I looked up and saw you there I nearly fainted."

Derek walked over to the bench and sat down next to her.

"I' m sorry Penelope but when I turned around and saw you there I nearly died. How could you not tell me about Kevin breaking up with you? You know I would drop everything to make sure you were ok. "

She sighed, "Yes but I didn't want you to be there because you felt obligated, you've barely spoken to me in such a long time, we don't hang out anymore. I came back that night after showing you your office and heard you talking to Tamara Barnes. Do you know how deep that cut me? I was supposed to be your best friend, you know the one who gives you advice wither you liked it or not and what did you do? You made me feel guilty then ignored me. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bar to sing to"

She went to stand up when Derek put his hand on her arm to stop her from moving.

"Derek let me go"

"No"

"Please, there is nothing left for you to say. I'm upset with you; you don't need nor want my friendship"

"Don't you even go there baby girl."

"Why Derek?, it looks like I did and I was right."

"No hardhead, you are the one who didn't need me anymore once Lynch showed up."

He watched her eyes glisten and she ripped her arm from this grasp before saying "If that is what you thought, then you my friend, are an idiot! I always need you, I have ALWAYS needed you." then began to head back inside

"Penelope Marie Garcia, pump those breaks"

Penelope turned on her heels and started poking her finger into the now standing Derek Morgan's chest.

"Don't Penelope Marie Garcia me! You stubborn jackass! Now leave me alone Derek!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you, you beautiful stubborn idiot!"

He felt her grab the shirt he was wearing and pull him to her, the minute he felt her lips touch his he was gone. He put his arms around her waist, closing any space between them. When she finally broke the kiss, both of them were out of breath, their foreheads were still touching when Penelope began to cry. He pulled her even tighter and started to run his hands through her soft strawberry scented hair. That is where they stood for a while, holding each other. Things weren't perfect but they were going in the right direction, for now he'd just hold her until they had to go back in the bar than work on making things up to her. He loved her and he would never let her again forget it. There would be no more days of lonely.


End file.
